


Pastel*Palettes When Confessed To

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: Being single for the fans can be tough, but it can also be fun...and/or funny. Even that unique group named Pastel*Palettes knows that, and they've come to make some event activities based on certain real confessions they've received and discussed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pastel*Palettes When Confessed To

_Maya's Case_

Eh? Y-You're confessing? Fuhehe...Oh, sorry! I didn't mean anything mean by that! It just came out!

It's just...It's just a surprise, you know? It's flattering. Believe it or not, I've never been confessed to before. Not even before I became an idol! You say that, but if I weren't an idol, you'd definitely say something different.

But if I got something like this even if I weren't an idol, I'd probably consider accepting it. But you know how idols are, and for one, Chisato-san would be on my case if I didn't remember it. W-Would an autograph be okay, then?

Ah, thank you so much, too! Again, I'm really sorry for disappointing. I'm sure there's more...geeky girls out there, i-if that's your type! Aw, really, you're flattering me! I'm not the only one of that sort! Fuhehe!

* * *

_Eve's Case_

Could this be...a confession of love? I would like to apologize for my firm refusal, then, for it would be akin to allowing conquest against my beloved land.

S-Servant!? Under my command? Indeed, you make a formidable offer...Unfortunately, I cannot accept! But why must my loyalty be tested so!

Ehehehe...You are a brave and noble fan, are you not? Again, I cannot return your feelings the way you wish, but I am glad that you went about it like a good warrior! Your lords shall be proud!

Now, continue growing and spreading that honor the way you should, fellow warrior! Onward!

* * *

_Chisato's Case_

Hmm...you do know how idols work, right? Am I right to assume that you're simply airing your feelings out?

Why the lack of an answer? Are you perhaps...

Oh, I see. Well, you could be worse. You could've been a lot meaner, for one. I'm sure you've been to or, at least, have known about those parts of the fan community, especially online, no?

Now, forgive my frankness, but I often wonder about the point of questions like "Who's your type?" to idols like us. And now I shall do my best to not ask further, although I honestly want to do it otherwise.

* * *

_Hina's Case_

Oh, you sent me a letter? I forgot. I got a lot of letters, and even if I did remember you, I don't think I've read yours. Sorry!

No, really, it wasn't like I wasn't gonna read them! See, I took them home, and I left them on the living room table. I forgot about them when I went to tune my guitar while changing clothes in my room, and when I remembered those letters and went back, they were gone, and my sister looked like she was in a bad mood. I asked her about them, and she said that a gust blew them out of the house when she got home, which I found pretty weird, but I didn't want to disturb her further, so...yeah!

What was the letter about, though? Of course I don't know. That's why I took them all home and planned to read them one by one. Do people even leave fanmail in shoeboxes? Wait, did I say something wrong?

Okay...Well, what was that letter about, then? You saying you're a big fan of mine? Gee, thanks! You didn't have to write and put a letter in my shoebox, though. I mean, you're getting your message across way easier now! So...where do I sign my autograph?

* * *

_Aya's Case_

Oh, thank you! I like you too!

Eh? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? What did I mean? You're a fan, right?

Ah, please, I'm really sorry! I didn't get what you actually meant there. Promise, I won't be mad!

C-Confession? You were...confessing to me? Even though I'm an idol? Uhm...excuse me for a bit...I'm sorry!

* * *

_Another Day's Case_

"You...ran?"

In hindsight, Aya Maruyama knew that she had made a blunder more embarrassing than expected. At the very least, the guy wasn't so petty...right?

"Then again, like it or not, that awkward diligence of yours is your core appeal..." Chisato continued, making Aya blush redder.

"Chisato-chan!" Aya yelled. "We're gonna have to act those out for a show, too?"

"Well, even if that boy wasn't really mean," said their manager, "Word would circle around, and...you know. Luckily, there's what Chisato-chan's saying."

"And the rest of us!" Hina added. "We're all weird but still cute girls, so they'll still like it, right?"

"And I thought I had the most embarrassing one...fuhehe..." Maya laughed.

"I am very excited to re-enact such wonderful events!" Eve declared. "I still feel my bushido spirit rising and growing even as I reminisce upon those memories!"

"But..." Aya tried to protest, but a hand on her shoulder and a sharp look had her silently nodding compliance...

"It could be worse, Aya-chan," said the bassist owner of that hand and look. "It could be worse."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think this all started with the idea of Hina, another Ari Ozawa role, doing some Nozaki moves, which I found funny 'cause Hina's more or less the opposite of Chiyo, complete with the likeliness to act as airheaded as Nozaki (and with that, I think Ari Ozawa is quite a voice acting wonder, hahaha!). I would've tried to write from some guy's perspective, but it felt like too much work for me, and then this happened with the help of my (mostly Korean) idol industry knowledge and Pastel*Palettes appreciation.

Also, check out the _Pep Meets Step_ single. Seriously, I don't think I've ever heard PasuPare go that deep into my groove-loving musical strike zone before that title track. That, and there's "Days of Embrace," a.k.a. that wonderful Maya-centered song~


End file.
